


First Kiss

by ivyrobinsonn



Series: Snapshots of Sprolden [1]
Category: Solitaire - Alice Oseman
Genre: F/M, Fight with Parents (brief), First Kiss, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyrobinsonn/pseuds/ivyrobinsonn
Summary: Alice has said a few times that they don't like the sprolden kiss that is written in Solitaire so I wrote my own. It takes places in late March and I think its pretty cute!
Relationships: Michael Holden/Victoria "Tori" Spring
Series: Snapshots of Sprolden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this little fic I wrote instead of studying for chemistry! I dont own these characters and dont claim anything they do or say to be canon.

“That isn’t fair” Tori yells. It’s not unnatural for Tori and her mom to be in some sort of fight at any given time. She’d been home from school for a solid five minutes and her mom is already trying to pick a fight about something. Today, it’s about her grades. After starting therapy, Tori actually started trying in school again but it’s been a long haul process to get her grades back up to the perfect scores they were. 

“I don’t see why it isn’t fair, Tori. you only have two more months of school to get it together. Charlie was able to get his grades up just fine. You just won’t try!” Jane snips. Her arms are folded tightly across her chest. She knows that what she just said was like knives to Tori’s heart but she doesn’t care. You cant have tough love without the tough part. 

“I’m. Not. Charlie. At least I’m fucking trying! I could go back to this winter when my grades were all terrible. Is that what you want? Why can’t you just see that I’m trying my best!” 

“Language, Victoria! What if Oliver heard you using language like that?” her mother shouts. Both girls stand on opposite sides of the room, staring at each other, waiting for one of them to break. Jane refuses to give up her ground. 

“You know what, I can’t do this today.” Tori turns on her heels, picks up her backpack, and is out the door. She can hear her mom screaming for her as she closes the door but she doesn’t turn back. 

Charlie’s bike is parked against the fence. Now that Nick drives, Charlie rarely uses it so Tori has pretty much adopted it as her own. She’s halfway into town before she even asks herself where she is going. The answer is that she doesn’t know. There isn’t much that she knows anymore. 

Tori finds herself at Michael Holden’s front door. She comes to Michaels a lot nowadays. Things are still rocky with Becky and she would rather die than come face to face with Lucas ever again. Michael is her only friend at the moment and she doesn’t hate it as much as she thought she would. 

**Tori Spring**

Im at ur front door 

**Michael Holden**

Creepy 

**Tori Spring**

Let me in plz ur neighbors dog scares me 

**Michael Holden**

Shit I didnt think u were really here one sec im coming 

“Tori!” Michael has changed out of his uniform. He looks much more _him_ than he does in his tie and blazer. He’s smiling like he always is. Whenever he’s with Tori that stupid goofy smile never leaves his face. She used to hate it but it started growing on her. 

“Hi” Tori replies. The words come out weaker than she anticipates. She hasn’t really checked in with how she’s feeling. That has never been one of her strong suits. Her therapist says she should start observing her feelings and caring for herself but she is still learning how. 

“Are you okay?” Michael’s face falls. He reaches out one hand to rest on her arm. 

“Can I come in?” 

Michael sits her down at the table and pours her a glass of diet lemonade (he’s started keeping it in his fridge due to how often they hang out). 

“What’s going on, Tor?” He asks. He looks genuinely concerned and Tori wishes that she hated it more than she does. Months ago his concern and worry about her would have made her angry but it's sort of endearing. 

“I got in a fight with my mom about my grades. She kept saying that I wasn’t trying and shit and it made me upset because I  _ am _ trying. I’m trying really hard. It’s alright, though, I mean, what’s new. I just needed to get out.” Tori tries to brush it off as something nonchalant but Michael refuses to let it slide. 

“It’s not alright. You  _ are _ trying and it sucks that she doesn’t see that.” Michael sighs. 

“I don't really want to talk about it. Can we just watch a movie or something?” 

“Of course. We can even watch one of those weird classics you like.” 

Michael and Tori are sat next to each other on the couch, wrapped in blankets. They decided on watching Heathers, its not exactly the classic that Tori usually watches but Michael is enjoying it. 

“I don't see how people find JD attractive. He is ugly and a sociopath. I don't know how anyone could be into that.” Michael rambles. 

“I’m pretty sure Lucas thought that he was the JD of our generation and you are absolutely right. There is nothing attractive about either of them.” Both of them laugh. It's funny because it's true. 

Their laughing subsides but Tori and Michael are still looking at each other. The lights are dim and the air stills. Michael leans slowly leans forward and places his lips to hers. Tori doesn't pull away. Partially because she is so shocked at what is happening and partially because she really likes it. Suddenly, in a single moment, she realizes why she feels so different about Michael. She’s wanted to do this for so long, she just hadn’t realized it. After a split second, it's over as soon as it began. Michael snaps back. 

“Oh, my God. Tori, I am so sorry. I don't want to weird you out or anything I don't-”

“Michael,” Tori says softly. 

“I shouldn’t have done that or I should have at least asked you first. Now things are going to be weird and I ruined it and-” 

“Michael,” she says again.

“Tori, I really-” Tori doesnt let him talk any longer. She grabs the side of his face and kisses him. He automatically relaxes beneath her touch. In all honesty, Tori isn't really sure what she’s doing. She was twelve the last (and only) time she had kissed someone and she had only done it on a dare. She’s thinking too hard, she needs to be more in the moment. 

Tori is kissing Michael Holden. She is sitting in his living room, watching Heathers, and kissing him. His lips are soft and taste like the cake batter chapstick he is always putting on. One of his hands is on the back of her neck and one of her hip, both resting so lightly against her skin that she can barely feel them. His curls tickle her forehead and she can't help but smile. Michael pulls back but rests his nose against Tori’s. Neither of them can actually believe this is happening. 

“Hey” he whispers. 

“Hi” Tori replies. She closes her eyes as she leans her forehead against Michaels and breathes in the moment. The two of them drink in the moment, dancing to the rhythm of each others heartbeat. After a while, Michael speaks. 

“Do you feel the same way about me that I feel about you, Tori?” Michael asks. 

“Yeah. Um, I think so.” Tori replies. 

“You think so?” 

“I’ve always felt different about you but I didn't really understand why. When you kissed me it all kind of clicked. I like kissing you… and I like you. I like being with you and talking with you. You’re my favorite person.” 

“You’re my favorite person too.” Michael reaches up and brushes a strand of hair off of Tori’s face. His fingers tickle her cheek and she realizes that Michaels's stupid smile may as well be contagious. 

“How long have you… how long have you wanted to do that?” Tori takes Michaels's hand in hers and rests it on her lap. She looking at him now, really looking at him. She studies his jawline and his nose and his eyes. She has never looked at him like this before. 

“A long time. When I met you I thought you were the prettiest girl that I had ever seen. I think the first time I wanted to kiss you though was the day at the cafe. You seemed so sad and pensive, but you were so beautiful. And you talked about the rain like it was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen and that was the moment I knew that I wanted to be something more with you.” 

“You’ve known for that long?” 

“I think a part of me has always known, honestly.” 

“I think a part of me has always known too. Im just bad at feelings.” 

“That's alright. I like you whether or not you’re good with feelings.” Michael tilts his head up and places a small kiss on Tori’s forehead and for a moment everything is okay in the world. 

“So, now that we’re, like, a thing of whatever, can we cuddle while we watch movies. I’ve always wanted to do that with somebody.”

“There is nothing I would love to do more than to watch movies and cuddle with you. I do require one more kiss through. Or three.” 

“I think that can be arranged.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! I love writing sprolden so much. It is a small possibility that this may become a part in a series of sprolden oneshots. Who knows, only time will tell. Thank you so much for reading !


End file.
